This invention generally relates to sleeves, and, more particularly, sleeves used to wrap floral groupings or flower pots containing floral groupings and/or mediums containing floral groupings, and methods of using same.
The present application has subject matter which is related to the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,979, and 5,572,851. The specification of each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.